


Shitfaced Shit

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Kudos: 12





	Shitfaced Shit

"Right foot red," she announced, setting the small cardboard spinner down.  
As soon as he extended his foot to the dedicated circle on the twister mat, a couple of bubbly farts escaped from him. "Sorry baby. You know bourbon gets to me. Could you get me another glass since I'm kinda stuck here?" He smiled up at her.  
"Sure, it was the drinks, not the 32 oz steak you ate. But yes love, I'll pour some more." It was a taunt.  
"That steak was amazing. And I got it for free. Even though I've got protein farts." He took the glass from her, downing a sip. "Spin that thing."  
She announced the next color and he grunted as he reached across the mat. "I'm giving you warning on this one, about to rip ass." He scrunched his face and let out another. "Oh that is moving things around in there."  
She was feeling warm and tipsy, so she wasn't as uncomfortable as normal with the subject. "Does protein make you need to poop?"  
He nodded. "Very much so. I'm about to smoke this cigarette and be so needy for a shit it won't be funny."  
  
  
A few minutes later, he was calling her name with a desperate request for toilet paper.  
"I'm shitfaced, taking a shit," he announced, which made him laugh so hard that gas erupted again.  
After a bit of pleading, she stepped into the bathroom and agreed to kiss him, placing the roll of toilet tissue on the counter.  
She had barely touched her lips to his when he relaxed the hold on his bowels. Waste slid out of him. He pulled away with a groan of pleasure. "Now THAT was a log."  
The look on her face indicated disgust. "That's nasty. I thought you were done."  
"Well, you know how that goes. There's more in me so you might want to get out." He groaned, massaging his belly rather aggressively.  
"I- I mean, I'm in here now. And I was the one who said you ate too much. So I want to see how it turns out."  
"I'm about to drop five pounds. Oh, I can't believe how much I'm about to shit."


End file.
